I'm Only Eponine
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: This is Eponine's point of view in the story/play/movie, basically her watching Marius fall in love with Cosette and her helpless to stop it. Enjoy!


**So, I haven't written a good fanfiction in a while. I think most of my others are kinda...never gonna be finished xD **

**So, a while back I watched the new movie, Les Miserables. I'm just gonna say this now, I'm not the super know it all about the movie and the book so if I get some details wrong, I'm sorry. But I've just begun reading the book and I plan to watch the movie over and over when it comes on dvd xD But anyways, I got the idea to write something from Eponine's point of view. She's my favorite character because she is so relatable, and her story is just so sad. So, here it is! I own nothing but the idea to write a fanfiction lol.**

* * *

Marius Ponmercy. Just the name can make me smile even in my lowest of times. He was one of the first people that showed me any kindness when I moved to Paris with my greedy family, and was also the first person I've ever been able to say I truly love. Love with all my heart, even. I've never been too sure of his feelings for me, honestly, though he calls me his friend. His best friend...  
I do hope that is not all I'll ever be to him. I've just always been to nervous and shy around him to tell him my true feelings, although he is himself around me and tells me everything he feels about everything. Everything he feels about philosophy, music, revolution. His ideas entrance my mind and make me fall even more in love with him.  
One day he and I were talking in a crowd of people, some people were talking of revolution, others just wondering where their next meal was going to be coming from. Children were running in the street, and my parents were scamming people, like always. I, on the other hand, was staying close to Marius as possible. I didn't trust anyone but him, so I wanted to stay close to him. He and I were having a normal conversation until he paused, and I watched his eyes gaze at a woman from afar.  
Long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes. I knew that girl from somewhere...ah! Cosette! She lived in my family's inn for a while when we were children. She was always a scrappy little thing, always cleaning and playing with her raggedy doll until one day a man came and took her away. Now she is all grown up, and beautiful, while I'm just...Eponine.  
I watch Marius' eyes meet hers and my smile dissapears. I can see it in his eyes already, as his mouth is open wide with no speech espcaping it. My heart wrenches as I finally realize what is going on. He has fallen for Cosette, a girl I never imagined I would encounter again. Not like this. She watches him for a brief moment, her eyes conveying the same message. Love.  
She then leaves with what I assume is her father and Marius turns to me, eagerness in his eyes. "Eponine, who was that girl?" I bite my lip back as we both watch her leave. "Cosette." I barely choke out as I turn my head to the side.

* * *

Later that evening, I heard nothing but talk of Cosette from sweet Marius' lips. I listened to him and smiled, trying to convince him of how happy I was for him, while inside I was far from what most people would categorize as happy. "I have to see her." he eventually said as he stood, rushing outside. I followed him like a lost puppy, looking for any sign of affection toward me. Of course, at this point, I know affection is the last thing he will give to me.  
He smiles and laughs with me as we walk toward where Cosette was living, toward a gate with vines wrapped around it. He thanks me many times for telling me where she is, and he speaks of nothing but how happy he now is, and how she has now changed his life and he has never been in love like this before. His words are daggers in whatever bit of a heart I have left, but I smile and walk with him.  
He reaches the gates and I stand back, now invisible to him. He watches as her angelic figure walks forward toward him, curiously. His eyes are filled with amazement as she gets closer, and their fingers touch although separated by the gate. They talk of life and love, and how they one day wish to live together. How could I be so stupid? How could I ever think he would talk to me the way he talks to her? Look at me with love like he does with Cosette? How could I think he would ever love me? He was never mine...I'm only his friend. I'm only Eponine.


End file.
